


Futile Devices

by KK19KK19



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK19KK19/pseuds/KK19KK19





	Futile Devices

****Futile Devices** **

****金有谦×朴珍荣** **

 

0.

一如当初在机场分别时的场景。

 

朴珍荣看着面前已经完全褪去稚气的少年带着微笑凝视着自己，一晃眼竟然已经过去六年多了。

 

 

1.

“哥！你又偷喝我的巧克力奶！”金有谦不满的大声朝房间里喊。

 

朴珍荣慢悠悠的趿拉着拖鞋从房间里走出来，懒懒的将还剩杯底份量的牛奶递给金有谦。金有谦看了他一眼，玻璃杯上还有朴珍荣喝过留下的痕迹，悄悄转了一边，对准奶渍的位置，将最后一点喝完。

 

“珍荣，不要老是欺负弟弟。”父亲瞪了朴珍荣一眼。

 

朴珍荣一脸无辜，父亲从来都是偏心金有谦的，凡事都希望朴珍荣能让着弟弟三分。金有谦喝完牛奶，乖乖的去把杯子洗了，拉着朴珍荣的衣角，一边跟男人说：“爸，我们去刷牙睡觉啦，你也早点休息吧。”

 

 

关上房门，两人挤在小小的浴室里，两张完全不相象的面孔并排出现在镜子前。朴珍荣低头挤牙膏，替金有谦也挤好以后将牙刷塞进他手里。

 

朴珍荣瞥了一眼镜子里的金有谦。什么时候这个跟在自己屁股后头奶呼呼的喊着自己“珍荣哥哥”，不搭理他还会哭鼻子的小屁孩，现在长得比自己还要高半个头了。

 

他们不是亲生兄弟，但也陪伴对方长大。朴珍荣年纪还很小的时候父母就因感情不和离了婚，没过多久家里来了一位温柔的阿姨，还牵着一个穿着尿不湿的小不点，连路都走不稳。

 

朴珍荣起初有些抗拒，家里多了金有谦，就要从爸爸那分走一半的宠爱，因此对他态度忽冷忽热，没事还喜欢逗得他团团转。可偏偏金有谦对这个哥哥特别喜欢，整日黏着朴珍荣，被他欺负得上一秒还扁嘴抽抽搭搭的，下一秒又屁颠屁颠的去招他。

 

再长大一些，金有谦提前上了小学，跟朴珍荣是同一间，比他低两个年级。朴珍荣的爸爸叮嘱他上下学都要骑车带上弟弟，朴珍荣就每天都要到低年级找人。金有谦放学后在课室里跟同学打闹着，只要见朴珍荣的身影出现在课室的窗户前，总会立刻停止嬉戏，用骄傲的语气跟小伙伴们说：“不跟你们玩了，我哥哥来接我回家了！”然后飞奔到朴珍荣身边，主动去牵他的手，朴珍荣甩都甩不掉。

 

这块跟牛皮糖一样的弟弟一直随他上了高中。这个岁数的少年发育得很快，加上金有谦跟朴珍荣好静的性格不同，刚上高一就加入了学校的街舞社团，每天练舞处一身汗，晚上睡前一定喝牛奶，没一段时间个子竟然比高三的朴珍荣还高出半个头。

 

朴珍荣感慨真是岁月不饶人，以前还能把金有谦塞在怀里一顿蹂躏，如今还要稍微踮脚才能摸到他的头顶了。好在金有谦还跟过去一样，对他基本言听计从，还算乖巧。

 

 

站在身边的金有谦发现朴珍荣神游状态，便大胆的侧过脸盯着朴珍荣看，这种事情他常常在朴珍荣熟睡后才敢做。朴珍荣在长辈眼里是令人称羡的乖孩子，在老师眼里是三好学生，而在自己眼里呢。

 

在金有谦眼里，朴珍荣，不止是兄长。他们一起长大，尽管没有血缘关系，在自己的不懈努力下两人也算得上亲密无间。

眼看着朴珍荣随着年岁增长，白皙干净的脸上的婴儿肥逐渐消失，让五官和眉眼显得越发的柔和，声音也变得更加温醇，金有谦终于在某个夜里发觉了自己心里对朴珍荣存有的，那么一点异样的情愫。

 

那时金有谦刚上初三，在客厅里跟妈妈一起追完连续剧大结局，打着哈欠回房。一进房就看见刚洗完澡出来的朴珍荣，头发湿嗒嗒的还滴着水，全身上下只穿了一件已经洗到变形的宽大短袖，随着他擦头发的动作，短袖底下的平底裤若隐若现，紧紧的包裹着他的紧翘的臀部。

 

朴珍荣见他进来不以为意，经过他身边的时候踢了踢他的小腿：“快点去洗澡，下午出了一身汗，脏兮兮的。”说完在他身后的衣柜前停下，弯下腰拉开抽屉找睡裤。

 

金有谦吞了吞口水，假装不经意的回过头，黑色的平底裤已经完全被看光。金有谦挤开朴珍荣，不顾那人嘟囔着骂自己，拿上干净的睡衣就冲进了浴室，啪的一声关上门。

 

“还有脾气了……”朴珍荣看着被用力关上的门纳闷。

 

但他不知道的是，金有谦打开花洒，让哗啦的水流声掩盖了自己乱了频率的心跳声。他捂着胸口坐在马桶盖上，红着脸想让心跳恢复平常。

 

正值情窦初开的少年哪懂这些，突然被自己的哥哥这样不经意的撩拨到，金有谦也很慌张。但更让他慌张的是，面对班里女生们的校服短裙细腿都心如止水毫无感觉的金有谦，却在这个时候起了反应。

 

他的下半身蠢蠢欲动，并且有不断涨||大的倾向。金有谦急得额头开始渗汗，一闭眼，将校服裤脱下，握着自己的分||手开始逐渐加快动作。

 

从那以后，朴珍荣成了他的幻想对象，躺在身边却望而不得的人。

 

 

2.

金有谦的后脑勺被拍了一下，朴珍荣不知道什么时候已经刷好了，嫌弃的看着自己。

 

“发什么呆，”朴珍荣伸手抹了一把他的牙膏沫子，“快流到脖子了也不知道。”说完打开水龙头冲洗。

 

金有谦脑一热，趁他洗手的空档凑近朴珍荣，将下巴上剩下的牙膏沫蹭在朴珍荣的脸上。

 

“你！”朴珍荣瞪他，比了个手刀的姿势，“是不是皮痒想挨揍！”

 

皮这一下很开心的金有谦笑嘻嘻的漱了口，拿起毛巾帮朴珍荣脸上的泡沫擦干净。

 

 

刷过牙，两人并肩躺下。家是两室一厅的房子，因此他们从小就住在一间房，分享同一张床，早超过十年。

 

朴珍荣如今上了高三，学业繁忙，每天都要保证充足的睡眠，十一点前准时关灯睡觉。朴珍荣关掉台灯，背对着金有谦跟他说：“快睡吧，明天赖床我就不载你去学校了。”

 

金有谦嗯哼了一声算是回应了，平躺着，双手放在肚子上，深吸一口气闭上眼睛。立夏的天气开始逐渐变得闷热，让金有谦也觉得莫名的一身燥热，连墙上正摇着头的风扇都毫无作用。

 

在一片黑暗中什么也看不见，嗅觉和听觉却变得灵敏了。金有谦躺在朴珍荣身边，两人的距离可能不到一个拳头。他闻到朴珍荣身上的清爽的香桃沐浴露味，金有谦皱了皱鼻子，挪动着离得朴珍荣更近。

 

过了一会儿，金有谦试探着问：“哥，睡了吗？”

 

到底是进入了真正的青春叛逆期，金有谦不再像过去畏缩，而是大胆的用毛茸茸的头发蹭着朴珍荣的脖颈。

 

朴珍荣处于快要睡着的状态，朦朦胧胧的背过手推了推金有谦：“睡了。别靠我那么近，热。”

 

金有谦岿然不动，锲而不舍的粘上去：“我睡不着。跟我说说话吧。”

 

“你想我说什么？”朴珍荣皱着眉转过身，闭着眼睛敷衍他。

 

“随便，”金有谦弯着身子，把头埋在朴珍荣的肩膀位，“哥，你的沐浴露好香啊。”

 

朴珍荣啧了一声，“你跟我用的不是一样的吗？求求你了小祖宗，睡觉吧，我明早还要听写单词——”

 

“珍荣哥，我热。”金有谦就是不闭嘴，“我很精神。”

 

朴珍荣彻底被他扰乱了睡意，睁开眼睛看他：“快十二点了你精神个什么劲儿！”

 

只感受到金有谦好像窸窸窣窣的将肚子上的被子掀掉。当朴珍荣以为他终于要安静睡觉的时候，金有谦摸索着握住他的，引领着放在了某个部位上。

 

“我也不知道，”金有谦闷着声，“要不你问问它，为什么那么精神。”

 

朴珍荣几乎花了三秒才反应过来，他的手处在什么位置。金有谦的手紧紧握着自己的手背，按住牵制不让自己抽离。

 

“有谦你……”朴珍荣一个激灵，“你，你要不，去洗个冷水澡冷静一下？”

 

“哥，珍荣哥……金有谦黏糊糊的叫着他，开始忍不住在朴珍荣柔软的手里挺||动。“它是因为你才这样的，从来都是。”

 

“……”朴珍荣一时不知作何反应。

 

“所以你帮帮我吧，它需要你。”金有谦的唇抵着朴珍荣的锁骨，不着痕迹的细碎的吻着。

 

“不行，这样不……”朴珍荣的声音戛然而止。金有谦另一只手悄无声息的伸进自己的睡裤里，轻轻的揉捏着他的分||身。

 

金有谦的奶音紧贴着在他耳边响起：“可是珍荣哥，你也觉得舒服不是吗？”

 

身体总是无法违背最原始的生理快感，让他嘴上拒绝着却不由自主的做着相反的反应，这让朴珍荣觉得羞耻。他咬着唇，努力抓住理智：“别叫我哥！”

 

金有谦将朴珍荣松垮的睡裤褪下，紧紧的贴着他，抓着朴珍荣的手，让他的手跟自己一起握住两人的性器上下撸动着。

 

房间里只剩风扇摇动的声音以及粘稠的水渍声，朴珍荣不敢大声喘息，生怕被门外的父母发现。

 

“嗯……”朴珍荣没忍住，小声的发出呻吟声。金有谦被刺激得更加兴奋，这样实际的快感比看小电影来的直接得多，加之对象是早已觊觎已久的哥哥，这份刺激十倍不止。手上的动作更用力更快速，朴珍荣闭着眼，迷失在期间。

 

忽然一直覆在他手背的温热突然消失，没等朴珍荣回过神，金有谦已经翻身跪在他双腿之间，含住了他已经完全勃起的阳具。

 

顽劣的又吐出来，试探着舔了舔，从根部一点一点的吮吸着直到囊带，最后再整根含住，嘴里几乎真空状态的吞吐着，惹得朴珍荣不禁下意识的小幅度的挺送着腰部。

 

“唔…啊…”朴珍荣咬着唇，捂着嘴小声发出声音，“快…我快……嗯……”

 

金有谦一边用嘴取悦着朴珍荣，另一只手掀起朴珍荣的衣服，沿着肚脐一路向上，搔弄着他胸前的红缨，让它们在空气中颤巍的硬着。

 

朴珍荣的剧烈的喘着气，金有谦知道他快要高潮，更加卖力的吞吐，朴珍荣在无声的呻吟中射进了金有谦的嘴里。

 

高潮后的朴珍荣如同脱水的鱼，全身的轻颤着。金有谦暗自可惜早知应该先开灯，不知道现在他哥一贯沉稳的脸上会是什么表情。然后将嘴里朴珍荣的精液吐出来，重新拉过朴珍荣的手，摸上自己硬得滴水的阳具，就着粘液套弄了几十下，最终射在朴珍荣的小腹上。

 

 

2.

朴珍荣沉默着，起身去浴室冲澡。金有谦躺在床上喘气，心里却觉得甜丝丝的。他从发现自己的心意后一直在等着，忍着，直到了今天突然心血来潮，沉不住气才爆发。

 

而惊喜的是，朴珍荣竟然没有拒绝他。虽然小小的挣扎一下，最后还是妥协了，证明他其实也不抗拒自己，只要软磨硬泡，这个总是口是心非的哥哥就会接受。

 

等金有谦也清洗干净回来，朴珍荣已经抱着被子睡着了。他平时所有精力都投入在学习里，几乎连自己发泄的次数都很少，今天晚上耗费了大半的体力。

 

金有谦知道他睡得很沉，才敢又蹭上去把人抱在怀里，用气音轻诉着自己的埋在心底的秘密：“珍荣哥，我喜欢你。”

 

“我真的好喜欢你……”

 

 

闹钟响的时候，起不来身的却是朴珍荣，他完全没有听见手机的振铃。倒是金有谦，像打了鸡血似的一跃而起，把闹铃按掉。

 

自己换了校服，洗漱过后，神清气爽的坐在床边推了推朴珍荣。

 

“哥，起床了。再不起来要迟到了。”

 

朴珍荣皱眉，动了一下，慢慢的睁开眼睛。金有谦的脸就在他上方，朴珍荣一想起昨晚他们发生的事情，一大早心跳剧烈。

 

他坐起来，避开金有谦的眼神。“知道了，你先去吃早餐，我很快就好。”

 

金有谦笑得很灿烂，露出整齐的牙齿。看了会儿朴珍荣，心满意足的离开房间。

 

 

朴珍荣用冷水拍打了脸，换上校服，整理好状态才出客厅。金有谦的母亲一脸关切的问：“珍荣，昨晚熬夜复习吗？看你有点累。”

 

“不是，只是昨晚没睡好，阿姨别担心。”朴珍荣脸不红心不跳，只是给面包涂果酱的手顿了顿。

 

金有谦喝着牛奶，狡黠地朝朴珍荣眨了眨眼：“哥没睡好吗？我昨晚睡得超~级好的！”

 

话里有话。朴珍荣心虚，很怕金有谦说出更过分的话，只深深地看了他一眼，示意让他闭嘴。

 

“小谦，今天你骑车送珍荣吧。”金母看了看时间，“你也这么大了，偶尔要学会照顾哥哥哥哥知道吗？高三了学习很累的。”

 

金有谦乖巧的点头，三口两口的将面包吃完，把书包甩在背上，催促朴珍荣：“出门吧哥！”

 

朴珍荣坐在后座，拉着金有谦的衣摆。金有谦个子高，肩膀也宽，浑身上下散发着朝气蓬勃的气息。朴珍荣在他身后抬头，时不时能看见他的侧脸，还有眼底的那颗醒目的泪痣。

 

他的心很乱。朴珍荣不觉得互相帮忙这样的事情是很正常的，更何况是金有谦。他虽然好像经常爱欺负金有谦，但心里着实把他当做亲弟弟那样疼爱。他也习惯了金有谦就像他的小尾巴，永远在自己身后。

 

金有谦对自己有想法，有欲望，是超越了兄弟界限的。朴珍荣一边痛恨自己昨晚为什么没有严肃推开金有谦，反而纵容他，并且从中得到了一丝违背伦理道德的快感，这种羞耻感让他无法接受自己。

 

朴珍荣也知道，自己对他的溺爱，是从来不会拒绝他的程度。这一点，金有谦也一定知道。

 

进入学校，金有谦将自行车停在棚里。锁好车，双手握着书包带站在朴珍荣面前，认真的说：“以后下了晚自习我来找你，哥在课室里等我就好了。”

 

朴珍荣想说话，却让金有谦堵回去：“妈妈说的，要我照顾你。”

 

只能无力的接受。

 

 

3.

金有谦说到做到，两周不间断的，一下课就跑到高三找朴珍荣。有时候朴珍荣晚自修要测试，金有谦就乖乖的在门口等着。朴珍荣一出来，他就笑脸盈盈的迎上去。

 

朴珍荣班的同学这下都认识金有谦了，老是调侃他：小奶狗又来等哥哥回家啦。金有谦挠着头，不好意思的笑着点头。

 

小孩儿心里也有计划，他要跟朴珍荣谈恋爱，要跟朴珍荣一步步来，可惜一开始步骤就是错的，也总是管不住想法，想做很多出格的事情。他立志要做个形象可靠沉稳的小男友，每天载着朴珍荣回家就特别有成就感。

 

 

这天朴珍荣的做的数学题遇到困难，跑到办公室里问老师。

 

题有些复杂，老师解释花了不少时间。朴珍荣在办公室里坐着推算了很久，终于理清思路以后才收好练习册准备回课室。看了看挂在办公室墙上的钟，才发现晚修时间早就过了。

 

远远看见课室已经熄了灯，朴珍荣走近，才发现金有谦蹲在门口前等他，背着包楚楚可怜的抬脸看着自己。

 

金有谦站起来：“刚问了哥的同学，他们说你去办公室了，你再不回来我要怀疑你跟同学串通想甩掉我了。”

 

“瞎想什么，”朴珍荣瞥了他一眼，打开课室门，“等我一下，收拾好马上就走。”

 

金有谦倚靠在门边等朴珍荣，看着他收东西的模样心痒痒，朴珍荣的侧脸很好看，小巧挺翘的鼻尖，嘴唇也因为专注而嘟着，引人想去一亲芳泽。

 

朴珍荣背上包，走出课室。“走吧，很晚了。”

 

金有谦跟在他身后，下了楼梯。

 

到了高二部，不像高三还有学生留堂写作业，课室还亮着灯，而是晚自修一过，五分钟内整层楼立刻漆黑一片。

 

金有谦在他身后停下脚步：“珍荣哥，我想上厕所。”

 

朴珍荣也停下，指了指不远处的厕所。“那你快去，我在这等你。”

 

“不行，太黑了，我怕。”

 

“一米八几的大高个，还能被鬼追着打？”朴珍荣笑他。

 

“我就是怕啊！”金有谦理所当然，“哥陪我一起去，快点，我很急！”

 

朴珍荣切笑一声，觉得这样的金有谦有了小时候的模样，倒是挺可爱的。伸手揉了把他的头发，“行行行，胆小鬼。”

 

金有谦像是真的害怕似的，紧贴在朴珍荣身后，跟他进了厕所。朴珍荣想用手机开电筒找厕所顶灯的开关。

 

结果手机还没掏出来，金有谦就把厕所门锁上。把朴珍荣拉近怀里，把他压在墙上。

 

自那天以后，他们时不时也会做那样的事情，互相为对方解决欲望。有时是深夜，有时候是周末的清晨，男孩子性欲最旺盛的时候。朴珍荣默许着他的行为，跟着他胡闹，有时得了趣还会忍不住发出舒服的低吟，引得金有谦又一次勃起。

 

朴珍荣被他按在冰冷的墙上，有些慌张的去推他：“金有谦！这是学校！”

 

“是学校又怎么样？这层没人，放心吧。”

 

“那你放开我！”朴珍荣挣扎着，“学校，不可以……回家再……行吗？”在书卷味浓重学习的地方这样情色的事，朴珍荣随便想想都觉得太过淫糜。

 

金有谦捧着他的脸，少年的手很温暖。金有谦笑着，“珍荣哥那么紧张，看来是很期待啊。”

“我只是想亲亲你而已，”金有谦凑上去像小狗似的舔舐朴珍荣的唇，“哥，我真的好喜欢你……”

 

朴珍荣想说话，却化在一片炙热中。金有谦开始小心翼翼的亲吻朴珍荣，情不自禁的按住朴珍荣的后颈，然后撬开朴珍荣的牙关，挑逗着他的舌头，吮吸他的舌尖，寂静的厕所里只有他们唇齿交融的声音，格外清晰。

 

“珍荣哥，跟我交往吧。”金有谦放开朴珍荣已经被他亲得有些红肿的嘴唇，吻落在他的脖子上，他还没有大胆到敢留下痕迹，只能不甘心的在他的皮肤上留下水渍。

 

“…嗯……我们不行…”金有谦解开他的校服衬衫，抚摸他的胸膛，拨弄着他的乳尖，曲起一条腿挤在朴珍荣的双腿间磨蹭着，朴珍荣在一瞬间立刻勃起了。

 

金有谦低下头去舔弄他的乳头，像小兽似的撕咬着，手也伸进他的校裤了套弄着，很快手上沾满了朴珍荣的清液。

 

“就因为我们是兄弟？”金有谦站直了重新吻上他的脸，“可我们没有血缘关系，我不想做你弟弟…我想做你男朋友。”朴珍荣仰起脸难耐的喘息，金有谦紧紧的握着他的分身，故意用拇指擦过顶端，朴珍荣头脑一片空白，短促的啊了一声射在了金有谦手里。

 

朴珍荣的腿颤抖着，高潮使他几乎无法站稳，靠在金有谦怀里不能动弹，连话都说不出。金有谦安抚的摸着他的背脊骨，手滑落到他腰间，将朴珍荣搂紧，让他隔着裤子感受到自己已经又粗又硬的器官。

 

“我还没解决呢。”金有谦不满的撒娇。

 

朴珍荣在心里叹了口气，认命的伸手想去帮他。却被金有谦抓住，他听见小孩儿在他耳边引诱着他一步一步走进深渊。

 

“哥，用嘴帮我好吗？”金有谦不由分说的握住朴珍荣的胯部，想让他蹲下。

 

“！”朴珍荣立刻摇头，“不可以，太，太超过了……”

 

金有谦不依不饶，“用嘴比较快，哥也不想太晚回家被爸妈问吧？”

 

朴珍荣被他动摇着，现在时间已经很迟，再不结束回家，学校也该锁门了。

 

“而且，我都帮哥口过，你还欠我一次呢。”

 

朴珍荣靠着窗外那一点微弱的灯光看见金有谦的脸，他的眼睫毛又长又密，轻颤着。朴珍荣心想他真是长着天使面孔的小恶魔，带他走上不归路。好奇心和这种离经叛道的快感操纵着自己，让他陪着金有谦沉沦在情欲中。

 

最终朴珍荣还是信了他的邪，蹲下身子，将他的裤子扯下。金有谦虽然才高一，却发育得很好，尺寸比普通的成年男人更可观，在内裤里耸起一鼓。

 

朴珍荣咽了下口水，将最后的布料脱掉，金有谦的分身迫不及待的跳出来，打在朴珍荣白皙干净的脸上。朴珍荣试探着含住他狰狞的龟头，金有谦一接触到朴珍荣又湿又热的口腔，立刻在他嘴里又涨大了一圈。

 

“太大了……”朴珍荣皱着眉。

 

金有谦舒服得吟叹了一声。忍不住握住自己的阳具，再次往朴珍荣嘴里送。他居高临下的看见朴珍荣努力的接纳自己的硬挺，感官上的刺激让金有谦身心得到双重满足。

 

朴珍荣尽量放松了喉咙，并且用舌头舔弄着他的粗长的柱身。金有谦的热血沸腾着，不管不顾的按住朴珍荣的后脑勺，将自己的阴茎送得更深，顶到了他的喉咙。

 

朴珍荣忍不住反胃干呕，伴随着生理泪水，就这么半哀求半埋怨地瞪了一眼金有谦。

 

“珍荣哥，你不知道你现在的样子，有多诱人……”金有谦摸着他的脸，一边自己前后的抽送着。“你知道我做过多少次这样的梦吗？每次你喝牛奶的时候我都在幻想…”

 

朴珍荣听着这些话红了脸想停止动作，却被迫的加快吞吐的速度。他的双颊开始发酸，口水也在唇边流下，沿着下巴滴到脖子，他不知道自己是否诱人，但却一定很淫荡。

 

安静的空间里，突然之间金有谦的手机响了。朴珍荣睁大着眼睛，嘴里的动作一时之间也停止了。金有谦一手按住他的脑袋，另一只手从书包里摸出手机。

 

“是我妈。”金有谦笑着晃了晃手机。

 

朴珍荣惊恐的摇头。

 

“接吧，不然她会担心的。”金有谦一副乖儿的模样，“嘘，哥动作慢点哦，被发现就不好啦。”

 

金有谦按下接听键，同时继续耸着腰在朴珍荣口里动着。

 

“妈。”金有谦的声音细听还是有些喘，朴珍荣的舌尖刚好抵在他最敏感的龟头上，“嗯，准备回来了，珍荣哥做数学所以晚了…他在厕所，等他出来我们就走。”

 

金母嘱咐了几句小心安全，就挂了电话。

 

朴珍荣紧闭着双眼，觉得隔着手机也会被发现他们在做这样不堪入目的事情。

 

“唔…”朴珍荣感觉到嘴里的阳具猛地跳动，挂掉电话后的金有谦粗重的喘息也越来越急促，推了一把金有谦的大腿想让他的阴茎抽离出来，却被钳制着，用力深喉了几次，金有谦释放了。

 

金有谦抵着他的喉咙射了出来，朴珍荣被他浓稠的阴茎呛到，一半吞了下去，另一半残留在嘴里，止不住的咳嗽。朴珍荣站起来，跌跌撞撞的趴在洗手台边，将嘴里乳白色的液体吐尽，用水漱了口洗了把脸，才恢复理智。

 

金有谦慢悠悠的洗了手，心情大好。又认真的对朴珍荣告白：“哥，我真的喜欢你。”

 

朴珍荣就是不做回应，金有谦就像只大金毛似的围着他打转，不断重复这句话，甚至在空旷的街道上大喊大叫，吓得朴珍荣从后座站起来，在后面捂住他的嘴。

 

 

4.

他们的关系越来越密切，金有谦比过去还要黏着朴珍荣，恨不得二十四小时围着哥哥打转。

 

朴珍荣也习惯了，金有谦跟他一起的时候总能说个不停，分享各种笑话只为博他一笑。只要自己肯回应，他就开心得像得到了全世界似的，更加卖力。

 

而且，要说朴珍荣知晓金有谦的心意后没有一丝动摇是不可能的。这样一个像忠犬一样跟在你后头，眼里永远只有你的男孩儿，不只有女生才会心动。

 

实话而言，朴珍荣也觉得金有谦长得好看。跟很多在读高中的男学生的形象不同，金有谦皮肤又白又嫩，青春期的燥热在他脸上完全没有体现。个高腿长，学校的白色礼仪短袖穿在他身上特别有气质，站在阳光底下整个人都会发光。

 

这样的男生，放在整个级里都是极出众的。金有谦每天都能收到各式各样的情书和告白，却全都塞在课室外的铁柜里，从不拆开看也不关心，更不会带回家。

 

在金有谦心里，除了朴珍荣，谁也入不了他的眼，就算是班花校花也没用。他哥长得好，读书好，人缘好，样样都比自己强，金有谦心里一点嫉妒都没有，满心仰慕。

 

 

如今就连朴珍荣周末去图书馆，他也非要跟去，还装模作样带好几本练习册。他的目的不是为了学习，就是想去看朴珍荣看书的样子。

 

母亲见他这么勤快，倍感欣慰。金有谦哪儿都好，人也听话懂事，就是偏偏学习成绩吊车尾。上课看似认真听了，其实都在神游，考试成绩出来连老师都头疼。

 

趁着午饭过后金有谦在厨房刷碗，金母拉着朴珍荣拜托：“珍荣，你看小谦这次数学又没及格……要不，有空的时候你辅导他？他一向最听你话，肯定会认真听的。”

 

阿姨一向待他如亲生，生活起居总是无微不至的照料全家人，她的这一点请求，朴珍荣当然答应：“好，我会找时间给他补习的。”

 

金母感激的捏了捏朴珍荣的手。“阿姨先替小谦谢谢你。要不就待会儿吧，我跟你爸约了朋友吃饭，晚上才能回来，你们在房间里开空调学习，也别往图书馆跑了，外面热。”

 

朴珍荣微笑着点点头。

 

金有谦从厨房里出来，甩着湿淋淋的双手。“妈，你们说什么呢？”

 

“拜托你珍荣哥辅导你数学，看看你考成什么样儿！”金母上前捏着金有谦的耳朵，小孩儿斜着身子一迭声的喊疼。

 

朴珍荣坐在沙发上看着这一幕，忍俊不禁。

 

 

下午一点，两位家长都出门了。朴珍荣把房间的空调打开，从客厅拉了把椅子到书桌前，看着躺在床上玩手机的金有谦，命令他：“起来，把你的数学试卷拿出来我看看。”

 

金有谦从床上起来，趴在书桌边眨着眼睛，“哥，真的要给我补习啊？这么美好的下午，浪费在这么无聊的事情上。”说完就想去亲朴珍荣。

 

“不教好你我没法交代。”朴珍荣面无表情，用手掌挡住他主动送上的嘴唇。直接打开金有谦的书包，翻出皱巴巴的卷子。又拍拍身边的位置，“过来坐好。”

 

金有谦的嘴噘得老高，不情不愿的坐到朴珍荣身边，脑袋靠着他的肩膀撒娇求欢似的蹭了蹭。

 

朴珍荣只顾着看卷子，把金有谦做错的题目都看了遍。他虽然是个文科生，但数学成绩也保持前茅。

 

“来，从这道大题开始，我跟你分析解释一遍，你再重新做一遍。之后我再给你出同类型的题目巩固一下。”

 

“我不想学……”金有谦还在嘟囔，“太难了，一点也不好玩。”

 

朴珍荣敲了敲他的脑袋，“多大了你，不好玩就可以不做了吗？是不是还要给小奖励你才有动力？”

 

金有谦本来还噘着嘴，这会儿突然神采奕奕，拼命点头。

 

“我认真听哥讲，要是题也都做对了，是不是有奖励？”

 

“嗯，看情况。”朴珍荣瞥了他一眼，“奖励带你出去吃冰。”

 

“奖励我要自己挑！”金有谦讨价还价，“不会太过分的！”

 

朴珍荣又看了他一眼，点了下头。然后将注意力转移到卷子上，金有谦克制着自己不去盯着朴珍荣的侧脸发呆，很努力的投入到知识的海洋中，胜负欲好像突然被点燃了一样。

 

 

朴珍荣要知道金有谦的“不会太过分”是这种程度的话，也许他打死都不会提奖励的事情。

 

他总是轻而易举的忽悠自己，脑子里稀奇古怪的情色念头也很多。不知道从哪儿又冒出来新的玩法，以要奖励为由，锁了门就把朴珍荣推倒在床上，先是用手帮他泄过一次，把朴珍荣弄得脱力以后又让他趴跪着，双腿并拢。

 

金有谦在背后抱住朴珍荣，顺势脱去他的短袖。“嗯…你要干嘛……”朴珍荣扭过头看他，自己的臀瓣上抵着金有谦炽热的阳具，他有些害怕。“不可以进去…不然我杀了你……”

 

这话说的软糯糯的，一点杀伤力都没有。金有谦胡乱的摸着他的胸前，故意去掐他的乳尖，朴珍荣忍不住溢出呻吟。

 

“不进去，珍荣哥用腿就好了，这个奖励不过分吧？”金有谦的声音在背后响起。

 

“你的花样怎么那么多…”朴珍荣被他玩弄得身体越来越敏感，下身又开始有了复苏的迹象。

 

金有谦将他已经硬得像铁一样的阴茎插进朴珍荣的腿间，开始慢慢的抽送起来。朴珍荣的腿很白，大腿里侧的皮肤也娇嫩得很，摩擦几下已经泛红。这种方式很微妙，让朴珍荣有一种金有谦真的干进了自己身体里的错觉。

 

他的臀瓣和双腿都滑腻一片，好几次金有谦的性器就抵在自己的穴口，就好像要滑进去似的。朴珍荣的会阴处因为金有谦的抽插而不断被撞击，下半身的这种强烈的快感让朴珍荣重新完全勃起。

 

“哥，叫出来吧…家里没人，我想听你的叫……”金有谦拿开他捂住嘴巴的手，腰胯的动作加快，更加用力的撞击着他的囊袋。

 

朴珍荣雪白的屁股让金有谦红了眼，甚至上手掴了一巴掌。臀瓣上留下淡红色的痕迹，朴珍荣终于叫出声。

 

“啊…太…太快了……嗯…有谦……我不行…啊……”

 

朴珍荣摇着头胡言乱语。

 

在这个时候喊金有谦的名字让他彻底失了控，平日里乖巧的模样完全推翻，毫无怜香惜玉的想法，迅速的抽插。

 

“我…啊……”朴珍荣的声调突然变高，握着自己的分身套弄冲刺着，在手里泄了第二次。

 

金有谦的持久力也好的惊人，朴珍荣的腿间早就一片火辣，怕是已经磨得破皮了，他才射出来，将朴珍荣的臀部弄得泥泞不堪。

 

朴珍荣躺在床上，任由金有谦替他擦拭清理身体，心里只有一个念头：辅导金有谦学习真是一项危险的任务。

 

 

5.

金有谦的数学成绩总算有了起色，只要到周末，朴珍荣就把他挖起来补习，逼着他做了一套又一套的练习。金有谦也听话，老老实实的呆在他身边咬着笔头，终于有了觉悟，以跟朴珍荣考一个大学为目标而学习着。

 

就是时不时需要给点甜头。朴珍荣在其中也得到乐趣，也就默认了这种奖励方式。

 

期末考试成绩出来，金有谦的数学有了里程碑式的进步，不仅在及格之上，还成功从末位圈中脱离，连老师都在课堂上点名表扬。

 

父母也非常高兴看见金有谦终于有了转变，其他科目的成绩也看得出他开始用心学习了。朴父一个开心，奖了一大笔零花给朴珍荣跟金有谦，让他们自己计划暑假安排。

 

 

炎热的七月份到了，暑假也如期而至。

 

金有谦靠着床板玩手机，朴珍荣躺在他腿上看小说。大型犬将手机举到朴珍荣面前：“哥，我们出去玩好不好？就我们俩。”

 

手机上的网页是金有谦选的地方，离得家不算太远，大概两个小时的火车就能到达。费用也不高，他们俩的零花钱加起来够他们住个不错的酒店，吃喝玩乐都不用省着。

 

“那你来策划，我跟着你走。”朴珍荣懒懒的看着金有谦明亮的眼睛。

 

“好，没问题！”金有谦拍拍胸脯，“这是男朋友该做的！”

 

朴珍荣把书合上，往他胳膊上一拍。

 

金有谦开始喜滋滋的做攻略，订来回的火车票和住宿。朴珍荣负责管帐和给意见，其他的一律放心的交给金有谦。出发时间定在了暑假开始的一周后。

 

 

终于盼到出发那天，两人的东西放在同一个行李箱里，在父母的各种叮嘱下出门了。

 

一上地铁金有谦就兴奋了，握着朴珍荣的手不肯放开。离开了这座城市，到了没人认识的地方，他终于可以光明正大的对朴珍荣好，更明显的跟他亲密。

 

“小傻子。”朴珍荣红着脸骂他，看着金有谦傻乎乎的偷乐，心里也有些暖，没有抽走自己的手。

 

 

下了火车，金有谦喊了辆出租，把他们载到提前预订好的住宿地址。

 

金有谦想让朴珍荣住的舒服些，特地选在了一个比较安静的居民区里的独栋民宿，租了其中一间，他们来的比较早，问人在国外的房东要了密码，整个房子只有他们。

 

“哇，竟然还有游泳池。”朴珍荣拉着行李箱绕着房子逛了一圈，在房子后面发现一个小型的泳池，水大概是新换的，清澈见底。

 

金有谦跑到他身边，搂住他：“那我们今晚回来游泳吧！”

 

“没带泳裤，泡泡脚就算了。”朴珍荣有些可惜。

 

“珍荣哥不穿也没关系，不穿更好！”金有谦笑眯眯的，邪恶的模样让朴珍荣觉得能看见他脑袋上的黑色小犄角。

 

 

两人稍作休息，把行李放进房间里就出门玩去了。

 

金有谦的行程安排的松紧有度，让朴珍荣不会觉得无聊也不会觉得太累，逛着景点的时候突然消失，五分钟后带着街边的小吃回来，献宝似的交给朴珍荣。还不肯自己吃，非要朴珍荣投喂。

 

朴珍荣觉得金有谦真是一个矛盾的个体，在自己面前总像个长不大的小孩儿一样，一言不合就耍赖撒娇，但某些时候又像一个男子汉，能够独当一面照顾自己，让人心安。

 

如果他们不是这样跟有血缘关系无异的关系，哪怕是学校里的后辈或是邻居家的弟弟，也许他们真的在一起的机率会更大。

 

朴珍荣的心智比金有谦成熟，考虑的事情更多更缜密，所以金有谦一再的告白也没法得到朴珍荣确切的回应。

 

但现在谁管这些呢，来旅行当然要玩个尽兴。

 

 

一整天下来，朴珍荣回到民宿的时候已经出了一身的汗。回去第一件事就是洗了澡，换上了干爽的T恤和短裤，玩乐带来的疲倦也消失了，舒服的躺在床上。

 

金有谦从楼下上来，手里还拿着罐可乐。看朴珍荣睡在床上，他喝了口可乐，单膝跪上床，俯身将唇齿间的汽水渡给朴珍荣。朴珍荣躺着的姿势容易呛到，坐起来咳嗽了几声，轻拍了金有谦的脸一下：“快点去洗澡。”

 

小奶狗这才满足了，起身去翻干净的衣服进了浴室。

 

等他洗完出来，床上没了朴珍荣的身影。小孩儿拿着浴巾一边擦着头发，一边下楼去找朴珍荣。

 

最终在泳池边上见到了朴珍荣。他双腿浸在水里，抬头看着满天星空，嘴里还哼着歌，远远看去，朴珍荣就像漫画里的少年一样。

 

晚风袭来，本该抚平了一丝燥热，却让金有谦又玩心大发。

 

他悄无声息的走到朴珍荣身后，突然出声叫他：“珍荣哥！”

 

朴珍荣吓了一跳，正要回头看他，就被金有谦一推，整个扑通一声掉进泳池里。金有谦笑嘻嘻的蹲在岸上看他。

 

再水底喝了几口水，重新回到空气中的时候朴珍荣从头到脚的都湿了，脖子一下都浸在水里。将湿发拨到脑后，露出光洁的额头，朴珍荣重新回到岸边，趴在泳池边，手肘撑着池边，撑起半身从水里起来，捏了把金有谦的胳膊。

 

“我刚洗的澡！”朴珍荣不满，“熊孩子！”

 

金有谦哪里在认真听他骂自己，眼睛早就贴在朴珍荣身上了。哥哥身上的白T恤彻底湿了，半透明的贴在身上，引人遐想联翩。朴珍荣趴在岸边，衣服地下美好纤细的腰线让金有谦血脉喷张，湿黑发衬得朴珍荣唇红齿白的，鼻尖上还挂着水滴，眼睛湿漉漉的。

 

他将自己的上衣脱掉，浴巾也掉落在底，自己也滑入水中。

 

“没关系，反正待会儿还要再洗一次的。”金有谦游到他身后，把朴珍荣禁锢在双臂间，啃咬着他的耳垂，放在腰上的手收紧。

 

朴珍荣感觉他身后被又热又硬的东西顶着，立刻反应过来。

 

“你想干什么？会有人看见的！”朴珍荣挣扎着，转过身去跟金有谦面对面，几乎是鼻尖对鼻尖的距离。

 

金有谦已经伸手去将他贴在身上的衬衫脱掉：“不会有人的，我问过房东了，今晚只有我们两个房客。”

 

朴珍荣晕乎乎的被他脱去衣服，咬牙切齿的质问金有谦：“所以你早就有打算了是吧？”

 

被猜中心事的小孩不回答，用实际行动去证明。

 

朴珍荣突然觉得自己不能在性爱中每一次都被金有谦这么牵着鼻子走。既然远离了家出来，他的心也野了，放开胆子去享受情欲。

 

于是他反客为主，双手搂上金有谦的肩膀，主动送上吻，伸出湿润的舌尖去舔舐金有谦的泪痣，然后在他的脖子吮吸出明显的红印。然后腾出一只手，拂过金有谦的乳头，像他平时对自己一样用指甲搔弄，甚至勾着金有谦的脖子，低下头去吮吸胸前的两粒。

 

然后手不断顺着往下，经过肚脐，伸进金有谦的短裤里。朴珍荣满意的听见小孩儿的呼吸越发紊乱，朴珍荣就有莫名的成就感。

 

从来没想过会见到这样主动一面的朴珍荣，金有谦可以说非常惊喜了。他让朴珍荣的手伸进自己的裤裆里，细软的手上下撸动着。

 

一边热吻着，金有谦睁开眼好像在寻找什么，然后托着朴珍荣的屁股，让他挂在自己身上，在水里慢慢的走着，每走一步自己的分身就隔着朴珍荣的短裤摩擦他的臀缝。到泳池的另一边停下，坐在水底的阶梯上。

 

他将朴珍荣抱在腿上：“珍荣哥今天那么热情…真让我受宠若惊。”

 

朴珍荣含着笑，媚眼如丝。手抚摸着他的胸膛，低声在他耳边道：“我们小谦，不喜欢吗？”

 

金有谦扒下朴珍荣的短裤和内裤，从水里拿起来扔到岸上，用力的一挺腰，硬挺就顶在他闭塞的穴口。

 

“太喜欢了…喜欢得不得了，”金有谦喃喃着，一双大手揉捏着朴珍荣的翘臀，用力的分开，指尖在他穴口试探着，“我们做吧，真正的做爱。”

 

他根本不给朴珍荣拒绝或接受的机会，一根手指已经稍微用力伸进了他的穴口里，轻轻的抽插着。

 

“啊…！”朴珍荣没做好准备，被他这么一弄有些不适，“我答应了吗你就进来…嗯……”

 

金有谦用鼻尖去蹭他，像奶狗似的咬着他的唇瓣，用他有些稚气的奶音撒娇：“好嘛，哥就让我进去吧，我忍好久了……我想完完全全的占有哥哥…”

 

朴珍荣算是被他的撒娇冲晕了头脑，小孩儿还要补一句“珍荣哥最疼我了”，声音让人心软得不行。朴珍荣咬着唇，稍微抬起自己的臀，方便他的手指进入自己的身体，算是接受了金有谦的请求。

 

金有谦欣喜若狂，插进朴珍荣穴里的手开始自下而上的顶弄。

 

“嗯…好涨……水，水进去了……”朴珍荣面色绯红，只觉得随着金有谦的动作，水涌入自己的穴里，有些胀，在水的润滑下倒没有想象中痛，有种异样的感觉。

 

金有谦的第二根手指在穴口揉按着，寻找缝隙插进去：“珍荣哥，知道吗，你里面好紧好热……”

 

朴珍荣看着金有谦这样纯洁的外表却讲出这样淫乱的话，有种像是自己带坏他的错觉。

 

“哥好厉害，吞下我三根手指了呢。”金有谦不放过他，手指变换着角度抽插着，不断加速。

 

“啊…太满…太满了……”朴珍荣仰起头喘气，“好奇怪…出去……”

 

金有谦挑眉，手上继续按压抠弄着他湿热的内壁，在按下某一处的时候朴珍荣突然啊了一声，声音比任何时候都要媚，“嗯…那里……不要…”

 

“是这里吗？”金有谦故意用力的捣了那一块嫩肉，“珍荣哥的敏感点。”

 

“嗯…我……啊……”朴珍荣的前头被刺激的也站了起来，他想伸手去套弄，却被金有谦挡住，“让我…我要……”

 

金有谦的慢慢的退出两根手指，“不可以哦，哥要跟我一起，不能自己先出来。”

 

本来塞得满满的小穴突然变得空虚，朴珍荣刚习惯了三根手指的并享受到了快感，一根完全缓解不了朴珍荣后穴的渴求。

 

“嗯……快，快点……”朴珍荣前后都得不到满足，挂着眼泪嗔怒，“金有谦你就是故意的…”

 

“哥的胃口真大，这样不够吗？”金有谦将最后一根手指也抽出来，“它吸着我不让我走呢。”

 

“进来…嗯……快点……”朴珍荣已经将羞耻抛在脑后，开始摆着腰部主动勾引金有谦进一步动作。

 

“哥要什么，我就给你什么。”金有谦认真的回答，然后掰开他的臀瓣，火热的阳具坚定的抵在他的穴口，一点一点的嵌入朴珍荣的体内。

 

“嗯……”朴珍荣皱着眉，金有谦实物的尺寸还是比手指更大，滚烫的柱身一点一点破开他穴口，摩擦着他内壁。“啊…你慢些…太大了……嗯啊……”

 

“哥，是我哦，是有谦在干你哦。”金有谦挺送着腰部，慢慢的往上顶弄，“哥里面好舒服，被我塞满了呢…”

 

朴珍荣抱着金有谦的脖子，在他耳边不断喘气，“啊…嗯……舒服……”

 

见朴珍荣已经适应了他的尺寸，金有谦也不再顾及那么多，开始大开大合，按住朴珍荣的胯部用力操干着，朴珍荣被他顶得腰也软了，只能在他怀里抬臀迎合他的动作。

 

“啊啊……要到…我要到了……”朴珍荣的分身一直贴在金有谦的小腹磨蹭着，前后夹击让他承受着灭顶的快感，“嗯…啊……”金有谦像打桩一样，水花飞溅起来，泳池里的水连续不断的波荡着，随着他们的交合传来啪啪的声音。

 

朴珍荣身子颤抖着，没过多久就射了出来，骑在金有谦身上无力的喘着气。

 

而金有谦还依然不知疲倦的操着他的后穴，将朴珍荣的小穴灌得满满的。他的手抚摸着他们相连的部位，穴口的皱褶被自己的巨大抚平，每一次抽插都将水媚肉都被带出又送入。

 

“哥，你真的，太棒了……”金有谦抚摸着他的动作，疯狂的抽插了几十下，一声低吼后射在了朴珍荣的体内，滚烫的精液让朴珍荣有种被灼烧的错觉。射过精后金有谦依然埋在朴珍荣温暖的体内，没有抽出来。

 

过了半响，他慢慢的分身从朴珍荣的小穴里退出来，精液也随着他的抽出而流了出来。

 

他简单的清理了泳池，用浴巾将朴珍荣裹起来，抱上楼洗澡。

 

 

6．

第二天，朴珍荣哪里都没去。终于完全得到他的身体，金有谦哪里会这么轻易的放过他，本来做好的计划也统统延后，在床上颠倒昼夜，翻云覆雨的度过了一整天。除了吃外卖的时间，其他时候都在床上。

 

旅行一共四天三夜，很快就过去了。金有谦依依不舍的退了房，跟朴珍荣启程去火车站。

 

金有谦搂着朴珍荣，轻轻的晃动着，满脸的不高兴：“回去又不能光明正大的跟哥搂搂抱抱了。”

 

朴珍荣点了点他的鼻子，“你啊，回去给我收敛点知道没？”

 

“珍荣哥，我们一起考出外地吧，这样就没人管我们了。”小孩要是有尾巴的话，现在肯定是可怜巴巴的摇着乞求自己。

 

朴珍荣沉默了一下，“好，那你要好好努力了。”

 

金有谦拼命点头，眼睛笑得弯弯的。

 

 

下午四点，回到熟悉的小区，金有谦拉着行李箱，步伐拖得比蜗牛还慢。在家楼下的大门处磨磨蹭蹭，就是不肯翻钥匙开门。

 

“干嘛呢，开门啊。”朴珍荣好笑的看着他。

 

金有谦就是不想回家，一回家就要继续跟朴珍荣扮演兄友弟恭的角色，让他觉得烦躁不爽。

 

“亲亲我，亲亲我就开门上楼。”金有谦噘嘴把脸凑到他面前。

 

朴珍荣瞪他，给了他一记手刀：“家楼下你找死吗？”

 

金有谦看朴珍荣不肯就范，只能不情不愿的从裤兜里掏出钥匙，打开楼下的铁门。朴珍荣看了他一眼，拉过他手里的箱子从他身侧进去。

 

小孩儿旧技重施，朴珍荣一层楼梯都还没登上，把他推在楼梯边上，凑近索吻。

 

朴珍荣看他不依不饶的样子，忍不住笑了。只蜻蜓点水般吻了吻他。

 

金有谦被惯坏了，哪一次他想要的会得不到？手按住朴珍荣的后脑勺，不让他离开，非要讨到湿吻才肯罢休。金有谦湿润的嘴唇咬住朴珍荣的，舌头伸进去搅弄着，唇齿间都是刚才两人吃的薄荷糖味。

 

在家楼下做这种事，朴珍荣紧张得闭起眼，有一种随时会被人看见的感觉。金有谦倒无惧无畏，动情专心接着吻，手也不安分的伸进了朴珍荣的衣服里。

 

冗长又情色的吻，让两人沦陷其间，直到有有一个冷静又熟悉的声音在身后响起。

 

“开门。”

 

朴珍荣几乎在一秒内就狠狠的推开了金有谦，睁大眼睛看着铁门的方向。

 

楼下的大门不是密封的，门上的铁柱间的缝隙间能充分看到楼梯间的一举一动。朴珍荣的后背开始渗着冷汗，他隔着门，能看到父亲的眼睛正紧紧的盯着自己。

 

金有谦也吓傻了，脑子里一片空白。

 

“我说，开门。”朴父重复了一次。

 

金有谦反应过来，颤抖着手扭开了铁门。朴父手里还提着塑料袋，他刚菜市场回来，本来今晚想下厨给两个儿子做顿丰盛的晚餐。

 

男人径直走向朴珍荣，手里的塑料袋掉在地上，狠狠的给了朴珍荣一巴，声音在空旷的楼梯间听起来格外清脆。

 

朴珍荣被打得脸偏到一边，一动不动的站在原地。朴父就这么看着他，伸手又给了一巴掌，比刚才还要大力。

 

“爸！”金有谦大声喊他，想要制止他，“不是珍荣哥…是我，你不要打他。”

 

朴父回头深深的看了他一眼，拿起装着菜蔬的袋子，最后自己先上了楼。

 

金有谦手足无措的看着朴珍荣，看着他眼眶泛红，咬着唇。

 

 

7.

后来呢。

 

朴父的态度一直很冷静，对朴珍荣采取冷暴力。而金母知道金有谦对朴珍荣存在这样的情感时，跪在她面前，一人将所有过错都揽下的时候，最终忍不住抽泣。

 

他们不可能再住在一起，甚至不允许再出现在同一空间里。朴珍荣被父亲软禁在家里，除了上学，其他时候不能迈出家门一步。

 

金有谦办了停学，彻底连学校也不用去了。商量过后，他被金母送到隔壁城市，寄住在亲戚家里。一个未成年的高中生，没有任何能力去承担这份爱情。

 

两人的电子设备都被没收，彻底失去任何联系。

 

金有谦根本连反抗的能力都没有，只能听从家里的安排，开始准备出国考试。备考了大半年，最终匆匆敲定到美国继续念书，离得朴珍荣万里远。

 

金有谦当然不甘心，但他知道自己不够强大，除了自己的满腔爱意和带来的伤害，给不了朴珍荣任何实际的东西。

 

他学习到深夜，每次快要崩溃的时候他只能说服安慰自己，只有变得强大，他才有能力照顾朴珍荣，理直气壮的去爱他。

 

他离国的那一天，家里竟然允许了朴珍荣来送机。

 

久违的脸庞出现在他面前，金有谦心里又开心又难过，嘴角硬是扯出一丝微笑，朴珍荣也是。

 

朴珍荣瘦了许多，整个人都纤瘦了一圈，巴掌大的脸上一点肉都不剩。金有谦的鼻子酸酸的，却不能在父母面前发作。

 

“珍荣哥。”

 

朴珍荣迟钝的点点头：“去到那边好好照顾自己。”末了又加了一句，“加油。”

 

金有谦咬着牙齿不让自己哭出来，而去一一拥抱父母，这样他就有理由拥抱思念已久的人。

 

他把朴珍荣紧紧的抱在怀里，在父母看不见的耳侧边对他说：“等我。”

 

然后一走就是六年，直到大学毕业。

 

 

8．

面前的男孩，带着殷切的眼神看着自己，嘴边带着笑。朴珍荣的心像是被紧紧攥住似的，一瞬间觉得无法呼吸。

 

一直在朴珍荣身边的男人揽住他的肩膀，友善的打破沉寂：“有谦是吧？珍荣的弟弟，听他提起过。”

 

金有谦从到达口出来，从见到朴珍荣那一刻开始眼里已经自动忽视了其他人。这才发现哥哥身边有一个英俊成熟的男人，俨然是精英人士的模样。

 

“你好。”金有谦握住他的手。

 

“你好，我是珍荣的男朋友。”男人的话带着了金有谦一切思考能力，“一起来接你回家。”

 

金有谦握着对方的手紧了紧，然后才忽然松开。他就这么看着朴珍荣，像是想要从他的眼睛里得到答案。

 

朴珍荣抿了抿唇，最终点头。

 

换上兄长该有的得体样子，朴珍荣对他说：“走吧，爸妈做好饭在家里等你了。”

 

金有谦能说什么呢，只能拉着行李箱，跟在他们身后，走出机场。

 

看着男人跟朴珍荣般配合衬的身高，有说有笑亲密的身影，金有谦终于恍然大悟。

 

 

那个夏天就像一场梦，仿佛只存在于他的幻想中，再努力也只是徒劳。

 

朴珍荣从来，从来都不是他的。

 

FIN


End file.
